CONFERENCIA
by Amitiel Daratrazanof
Summary: Un masaje, una caricia, dos meses de ausencia, si unes esos factores todo puede suceder.


¡Hola mucho gusto, soy Amitiel!

Este es mi primer one-shot de esta bella pareja y lo hice principalmente para una chica maravillosa que me ha brindado su cariño y amistad incondicional.

¡Kari! ¡Se te quiere mucho hermosa, ánimo con todo!

Disfruta tu regalo.

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;CyM&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

**CONFERENCIA.**

Se encontraba sentado en las gradas de la universidad observando como practicaba el equipo de atletismo, cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención; un apuesto muchacho de rasgos finos y delicados, unos ojos caobas bellísimos que brillaban de una forma especial, muy atractiva, llevaba una playera tipo polo que marcaba su delgado pero bien marcado pecho, unos shorts cortos sumamente ajustados que resaltaban unas piernas perfectas que recorrió con lujuria hasta detenerse en su bien formado trasero que lo llamaba a apretarlo con fuerza, sin embargo; lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos rojizos cabellos que parecían fuego danzando a su alrededor, adhiriéndose a su rostro a causa del sudor.

Vio como el chico secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano, retirando algunos mechones de cabello a su paso, para proceder a agacharse, tomando posición para comenzar a correr con sus compañeros, lo cual le dio una vista exquisita de su parte trasera, su amiguito amenazó con despertar a causa de sus libidinosos pensamientos, por lo cual sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, cuando un fuerte ruido lo hizo volver su atención al apuesto joven que ahora yacía en el piso.

Se acercó a paso apresurado al lugar del accidente, despejando el lugar logrando ver al chico pelirrojo sujetándose la pierna izquierda con fuerza mientras una mueca de dolor marcaba su bello rostro, los alejó a todos con poca delicadeza para revisar al joven.

\- A un lado, soy Milo Antzas, traumatólogo. – Se presentó mientras tomaba la pierna del muchacho comenzando a dar un suave masaje desde el muslo muy cerca de la ingle, bajando lentamente sus manos con un masaje circular, pudo sentir la piel del chico erizarse ante sus atenciones por lo cual dejó de der profesional para intercalar leves y discretas caricias con las yemas de sus dedos, obteniendo una expresión placentera en el chico con un suave suspiro de bienestar.

Ya iba por la rodilla, bajando suavemente cuando pregunto para despistar. - ¿Dónde te duele más?... – Haciendo una pequeña pausa para conocer su nombre.

\- Lefevre… Camus… Lefevre. – Respondió entre suspiros pues esas manos le causaban una sensación muy placentera. – Me duele... el tobillo. - Completó sintiendo como esos dedos ahora se deslizaban por sus pantorrillas.

\- Bien Camus este masaje es para disminuir el dolor… deberé llevarte a la enfermería para revisarte debidamente. – Explicó consintiendo ahora el tobillo con suaves caricias. – Entrenador Shura ¿Podrían prestarme su enfermería? – Cuestionó sin quitar su vista de ese delicioso rostro que mostraba unas sonrojadas mejillas.

\- Por supuesto, señor Antzas – Respondió tranquilo. – Ya he enviado a uno de mis alumnos para que avise a la enfermera Quido que la desocupe. –

\- Gracias Entrenador, si me disculpa llevaré al joven. – Decidió poniéndose de pie mientras lo levantaba con ayuda del docente.

\- Lo ayudo. – Ofreció.

\- No descuide su clase por mi… a mi llegada me mostraron las instalaciones, sé a dónde dirigirme. – Explicó apoyando al joven sobre su cuerpo, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Se dirigían a la enfermería a paso lento, tardaron más tiempo en llegar pues prácticamente llevaba al muchacho entre sus brazos. Al llegar la enfermera ya no se encontraba en el lugar, sólo encontró una pequeña nota diciéndole que tomara lo que necesitara.

Una sonrisa perversa recorrió su atractivo rostro mientras sentaba al chico en la camilla para dirigirse a cerrar la puerta con seguro, corriendo las cortinas para que no se viera nada.

Con paso sigiloso se dirigió al apuesto pelirrojo a quien en cuanto tuvo al alcance de su mano devoró literalmente con un profundo beso, su lengua profanaba la ajena con maestría, sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder, succionó sus labios con violencia dando una ligera mordida, logrando obtener una gota de sangre que saboreo con gula.

Un gemido placentero escapó del pelirrojo mientras boqueaba en busca de aire pues ya le hacía falta, abrió sus labios para hablar cuando nuevamente sintió una húmeda lengua seduciendo a la suya, logrando que la sacara para responder, pero ni eso pudo hacer pues sintió como la succionaban de forma exquisita y placentera.

No pudo evitarlo un ronco gemido escapó nuevamente de su garganta, siendo ahogado en la ajena, su cuerpo tomó vida propia y aferró sus manos a los rubios cabellos de su acompañante mientras abría sus piernas para darle espacio a su acompañante.

Apenas se hubo acomodado comenzó a restregarse contra la hombría del pelirrojo obteniendo deliciosos gemidos ahogados de su garganta y unos placenteros gemidos que ahogaban en un apasionado beso, degustaba esa boquita a placer sin dejar ningún lugar sin recorrer. Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta sudada del chico acariciando sus costillas, logrando que apresara sus caderas con esas torneadas piernas ¡Como deseaba sentir esos muslos así sin el roce del pantalón!, se despegó de sus labios para repartir besos apasionados por el blanco cuello, dejando marcas rojizas que se convertirían en chupones más tarde.

Se separó para observar al muchacho entre sus brazos, viendo sus caobas pupilas oscurecerse por el deseo, ante esa mirada no pudo contenerse más y lo despojó rápidamente de sus ropas, ¡Debía tomarlo ya!, una vez que lo tuvo desnudo bajó sus pantalones y bóxer para proceder a juntar sus anhelantes hombrías, arrancando un ronco gemido de ambos, la pasión los había cegado por completo, parecían bestias en celo.

¡No quería esperar más se sentía terriblemente excitado! Tomó la mano del rubio para llevarla a su boca y succionar dos de sus dedos con gula, humedeciéndolos como se debe, aprovechando para abrir los botones de la camisa de su acompañante. Sintió como retiraban los dedos de su boca y tomándolo fuertemente de sus glúteos lo levantaba un poco para comenzar a prepararlo.

\- Camus… Camus… Camus. – Eres tan estrecho murmuró sintiendo como ese interior apresaba sus dedos. – Lo siento… no podré ser delicado. – Murmuro cerca de sus labios para tomarlos en apasionado ósculo mientras lo penetraba de una sola estocada.

Su grito de dolor y placer fue amortiguado en ese fiero beso, enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante mientras lo sentía moverse sin ningún cuidado en su interior, sin embargo; el placer era demasiado, poco a poco las estocadas y el vaivén se hicieron cada vez más veloces, sentía su miembro ser frotado entre sus vientres mientras su punto de placer era constantemente estimulado.

Sentía como su miembro era apresado por esa estrecha cavidad, sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo por lo cual se separó de los labios ajenos. – Di… mi nombre… Camus… ¡Ahora! – Ordenó entre gemidos acelerando el ritmo.

\- Milo… Milo… Ahhh. – Gimió con fuerza mientras se derramaba entre sus cuerpos mordiendo el hombro acanelado de su amante.

\- Camus… oh Camus… CAMUS. – Gimió ronco al sentir como su miembro era estrechado con fuerza mientras su hombro era mordido, fue demasiado, llegó a su orgasmo con fuerza dentro del joven pelirrojo.

Respiraban pesadamente, abrazados, Camus lamía el lugar que había mordido, mientras sentía unos dulces besos en su cuello. – Ahhh. – Gimió suave mientras sentía como su amante se retiraba de su interior.

Se alejó un poco de su amante para ir por unas gasas, las humedeció y procedió a limpiarse para después proceder a limpiar a su amante mientras daba tiernos besos en sus labios y cuello. – Te extrañé. – Musitó abrasándolo con fuerza.

\- También yo… pero… ¿No podías esperar a estar en casa? – Cuestionó seriamente.

\- ¡¿Y lo dices tú que fingiste caerte?! – Reclamó juguetón besando su barbilla.

\- Me estabas devorando con la mirada y cuando te acercaste no pude evitarlo. – Comentó como si fuese cualquier cosa.

\- Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti. – Explicó recorriéndolo descaradamente con sus turquesas mientras acomodaba su ropa.

\- ¿No tenías que dar una conferencia aquí? – Evitando su mirada, para comenzar a vestirse.

\- ¡Tengo que!, pero no me resistí a escuchar primero un concierto. – Bromeó refiriéndose a sus gemidos.

\- Imbécil. – Musitó girando su rostro para evitar que viese su sonrojo.

\- ¿Esa es la bienvenida que das después de dos meses de ausencia? – Inquirió fingiéndose ofendido.

\- ¡Tu bienvenida la tomaste por adelantado! – Exclamó burlón. – Por tu culpa no podré regresar a practicar… aunque si te apresuras… puede que te de una mejor en casa. – Finalizó acercándose para besarlo brevemente.

Lo vio comenzar a alejarse mientras sonreía embobado sabiendo que si Camus lo había prometido sería algo muy bueno.

\- Camus… Te amo. –

\- También te amo Milo y… te extrañé. – Respondió girándose brevemente hacía su novio con una dulce mirada.

Lo vio alejarse con paso lento, por la reciente acción, pues no había sido nada delicado, sabía que más tarde su pequeño novio se la cobraría cara, pero valdría la pena, con tal de desquitar esos dos meses lejos y amarrarlo para siempre.

Una alegre sonrisa se plantó en su apuesto rostro ante la noche que le esperaba… Ahora diría al entrenador de Camus que lo había enviado a descansar, daría la conferencia y se apresuraría a llegar a casa, después de todo estaba ansioso por entregar su presente.

Si sería una noche magnífica... pensó mientras tocaba su bolsillo derecho, para sentir una pequeña cajita dentro.


End file.
